


Flavor Du Jour

by KahtyaSofia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood, M/M, POV Third Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric feeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor Du Jour

**Author's Note:**

> I made this post http://kahtyasofia.dreamwidth.org/115737.html?#cutid10 about a Stark Sands cameo on True Blood. I know I'll never see it, so I had to write the fic.

 

Pam was truly ambivalent about men. On occasion, they made entertaining diversions. More often, they were rude, messy and entirely too self absorbed to be able to show her a sufficiently good time. Her maker was a rare exception. Eric was both skilled and considerate, not to mention impressively endowed. The early days of their time together and the copious amounts of sex they had engaged in was about lust and passion and _newness_. Their rare couplings these days were more about convenience and affection. Pam’s love for her maker was deep and abiding, her loyalty unwavering.

This was not to say that Pam was at all blind to Eric’s few faults. It was the nature of their relationship to needle one another, to use their extensive knowledge of each other to provoke reactions. Not to put too fine a point on it, but they took great pleasure in _teasing._

Where Pam was ambivalent toward men and partial to women, Eric placed gender well down on his list of criteria for choosing an evening companion. Beauty, intelligence and an interesting secret could always be counted on to peak Eric’s interest. He had ‘types’ he preferred, in both men and women. The stronger the mind and will, the stronger Eric’s fascination would be. The easier it was to glamour a human to his will, the less Eric wanted to do with them.

When the pretty young man came to the door of _Fangtasia_ and handed Pam his ID, she knew. The license said his name was Jayden Kewin Dahlberg – the origins of his name did not escape her notice - and that he was twenty-five years old. He looked younger. Pam ran her tongue over her lower lip and reached for the young human’s scent. He tasted old enough, for all his youthful appearance. Handing back his ID, Pam took his full measure. He was relatively tall, though few were as tall as Eric. His skin was pale and smooth, with a sprinkling of freckles. His green eyes were direct and luminous. He had a ready smile, even it was made somewhat hesitant by his tangible nervousness. She knew that Eric would be drawn to that mouth. The human’s lips were full, well shaped and an enticing shade of pink. As he took his license from Pam’s hand, she saw his fingers were long and well shaped, his hands were very attractive on the whole.

“Welcome to _Fangtasia_, Jayden Kewin Dahlberg,” Pam greeted, pronouncing his name with the Old Swedish accent Eric had taught her early in their relationship. She motioned broadly for Jayden to enter the bar.

His surprise was undisguised. “You said my name perfectly. Are you Swedish?”

“I am not,” Pam answered, knowing Jayden’s pedigree would be yet another point of fascination for Eric. “However, the owner of this establishment is.”

“I’d enjoy meeting him,” Jayden replied as he stepped past Pam, heading for the door.

“Oh, you will. I can guarantee it.” she paused to take in the firm, roundness of his ass as it filled out his jeans quite pleasantly.

Oh, yes. Eric was going to be enthralled with this breather. Pam had no doubt.

It took only a few short moments for her to make her decision. Gesturing for one of the lesser vampires - grudgingly working the hours at _Fangtasia_ that his Sheriff demanded – to take over at the door, Pam ventured into the bustling sanctum of the bar. However Eric went about conquering this boy, Jayden, she didn’t want to miss the show. Something told her this was going to be an eventful night.

Pam stood well back in the shadows of the room. Of course, Eric knew she was there but still, there was no call to be _obvious_ in her enjoyment of the impending show.

As usual, Eric was bored. No one but Pam was at all aware of this fact, so adept he was at hiding his disdain for everyone and everything. She watched as a human female approached Eric as he sat on his throne, appearing motionless. The woman had been surgically enhanced and wore tight clothing that was provocative to the point of absurdity. There was so little about her that was genuine, she didn’t even appeal to Pam. Eric listened to whatever vapid words she spoke, probably thinking herself seductive and alluring, before spanning her face with his hand and shoving her back from where he sat. The human stalked off in a huff, both surprised and humiliated at being rejected in such a fashion. Pam smiled to herself, never tiring of Eric’s direct methods.

A male vampire crawled up the steps and genuflected at Eric’s feet. Without glancing down, Eric’s booted foot delivered a violent blow that sent the vampire skidding across the entire length of the room. Several human women knelt to assist and comfort the humiliated vampire and this seemed to take a bit of the sting out of his treatment at Eric’s hands – or feet, rather.

Jayden stood amongst the throng, watching Eric’s every move with rapt attention. Pam focused on him and she could hear the rapid beat of his heart. Each breath was harsh. She inhaled deeply and caught the unmistakable scent of his lust. The boy desired Eric but he also feared him. Jayden feared Eric almost as much as he feared his own powerful reaction to him.

Whether Eric caught sight of him, or scented him, it didn’t matter. Pam knew the very moment that her maker became aware of the human child, Jayden. Eric gave up all pretense of disinterest. He looked straight at the boy, blue eyes sparking cold fire. His fangs descended and Eric opened his mouth, displaying them proudly. Jayden’s sharp inhalation was audible to all the vampires present and they reacted viscerally to the spike in desire that flowed through the room. When some of them would have approached Jayden, Eric’s obvious interest brought them up short. He staked his claim with nothing more than his look and no one dared trespass on their Sheriff’s territory.

Eric lifted one large hand and held it, palm up. He flicked his fingers sharply, summoning Jayden in a manner that brooked no argument and Eric received none. Jayden hesitated infinitesimally before slowly walking across the room and up the stairs of the dais where Eric sat. Pam could still hear his breathing, rapid and shallow, but he moved with surety. She heard his blood surging through his body, but most particularly, into his hardening cock.

Eric reached up with both hands and drew Jayden, now unresisting, into his lap.

“And what name are you known by?” Eric asked as he used his hands to become acquainted with Jayden’s body.

“J-Jayden.  Jayden Dahlberg.” A bright flush danced along his cheekbones. His green eyes were feverish as they flicked over Eric’s face.

“Jayden … Dahlberg. You are a Swede?” Eric smiled with delight.

“My parents,” Jayden answered breathlessly, his tongue darting out to moisten his lower lip. “They’re from Halmstad.”

Eric’s eyes followed the movement of Jayden’s tongue and his smile became predatory. “Ah. My name is Eric Northman. I am the owner of this establishment. The settlement where I spent my human life has long since passed into history, but I, too, am a Swede.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Northman.” Jayden’s heart rate became erratic as Eric’s hands smoothed up his back and pulled their chests together.

“Oh, no need for such formality between fellow countrymen.” Eric placed a hand behind Jayden’s head and forced his lips to hover just over his own. “You must call me Eric.”

“Eric,” Jayden whispered against Eric’s lips. He gasped when Eric nipped at his mouth, expertly dragging a fang along the plump flesh without injury.

“Do you speak Swedish?” Eric nosed Jayden’s throat.

“Yes,” he replied brokenly, hands convulsing in Eric’s shirt.

“Oh, what a treat. You must whisper to me in our native tongue as I feed from you.” Eric flicked his tongue along the lobe of Jayden’s ear and his lust rolled off of him in waves and broke through the bar when he received an answering shudder.

The boy’s fear was delicious. “Feed from me?”

“To begin with.” Eric dragged the tips of both fangs down the length of Jayden’s neck. “Later, it is my hope to make you cry out in Swedish when I make you come.”

“You assume a lot,” he said with a hoarse laugh. Jayden willingly let himself be held tightly to Eric’s body, his hands fisted tightly in the silk shirt.

“I desire you greatly. Do you not want me, as well?”

“Yes,” the young man groaned. Any other answer would have proven a lie by his own reaction to the vampire in whose lap he sat.

“Then why deny and resist the inevitable?” Eric used no vampire powers to seduce the boy. He didn’t need them. His own personal magnetism was enough. “I want very much to taste you. You would not have come here if you did not want to be with a vampire in some capacity. I offer a fair exchange. You give me blood and I give you sex.”

Jayden’s resistance was weakening and all in the room could sense it. “Are you always this direct? Always this relentless?”

“Yes. To both questions.” Eric was wielding a weapon he’d possessed even as a human. His mastery was evident.

“Will it hurt? When you bite me?” Jayden didn’t resist when Eric pressed his head to the side, baring his pale throat and the throbbing pulse.

“Most assuredly. But you will find it passes quickly. It is a sensual pain. It mingles readily with the pleasure. Have no doubt, you _will_ enjoy yourself. I give you my solemn vow that I will bring you great pleasure this night.” Eric’s determination and sincerity were palpable to everyone in the room.

“You seem very confident. How can anyone be as ... skilled … as you claim to be?” Jayden’s smile was beatific. He was openly teasing Eric; baiting the cat.

“I am a thousand year old Viking,” Eric knew he was victorious. He knew the boy was his to plunder when and how he chose. “Do you truly doubt my skills?”

“No. Put that way, I suppose not.”

“May I drink from you, Jayden Dahlberg?” Eric was finished toying with his new playmate. His desire and his hunger where physical aches in his gut and in his cock. “Perhaps later, you will let me taste of your femoral artery but for now, here in public view, I would be honored to sip from your throat.”

“Yes. Please.”

With one hand cradling Jayden’s skull and the other gripping his hip, Eric drew back and opened his mouth wide. His strike was quick and clean, his fangs sinking deeply into the tender flesh of Jayden’s throat. He held tight to the boy as he struggled slightly, surprised by the sudden sharp pain, but also overcome with the sheer sensuality of feeling his blood flow from his body and into Eric’s mouth.

Jayden struggled and resisted, even as he clutched at Eric, trying to get even closer. He made soft sounds of protest and arousal that caused Eric to hold him tighter and draw more deeply on his neck.

With an abruptness that drew a startled cry from Jayden, Eric pulled back and ran his tongue over the open wounds he left behind. His mouth was red from the blood of the boy. It stood in stark relief against Eric’s pale skin. His teeth, particularly his fangs, glowed brightly, enhanced by the dark fluid that coated his lips.

Jayden breathed heavily as he leaned into Eric’s body, seemingly offering up his throat for another drink. His hips ground down against Eric’s thighs as they rocked against each other in their desire. Eric kissed him then, and Jayden licked eagerly at his own blood in and around Eric’s mouth.  Jayden wrapped his fingers tightly around Eric’s wrists when he gripped the boy’s head with both hands, this time. He struck again, with less ferocity, but with equal passion. Jayden moaned his approval.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the bar shifted. A pall fell on and around all the occupants, distracting them from the erotic show of Eric feeding on his pretty new toy. A decidedly negative energy filled the entire bar and Pam looked around in annoyance for the source. She spotted it almost immediately. There, weaving through the crowd with his prudish telepath in tow, was Bill Compton.

Pam was across the room faster than any human, and some vampires, could track. “What a pleasure it is to see you again, Bill,” Pam drawled, letting sarcasm drip from every word. “Sookie, looking as eatable and ever.”

“Good evening, Pam,” Bill returned, just on the edge of civility. “Excuse me, please, I need to speak with Eric.”

“The _Sheriff_ is occupied at the moment,” Pam informed him icily, again reminding him of his place. “You’ll have to wait until he’s finished.” Someday, when the Queen no longer had use for him, Pam hoped Eric would let her kill Bill Compton.

Eric would probably do that himself but Pam liked to fantasize.

“He’ll just have to make the time to speak with me,” Bill argued, as arrogant and demanding as always. “I need to see him.”

“And you are going to wait until he is finished with his … meal.” Pam allowed herself a small smirk. “Interrupting now will bring down the wrath of all of _Fangtasia_ on your head, not just the Sheriff’s.”

Finally tuning in to the mood in the bar, Bill became aware of the electricity that still rolled through it. Sookie was blushing violently, and Pam supposed Jayden was broadcasting loudly, pushing past whatever barriers she was capable of erecting.

“Oh,” Sookie breathed, eyes wide in surprise. “We didn’t mean to … intrude.”

“I wasn’t aware Eric was … feeding,” Bill said lamely.

No sooner had Bill focused his attention back on Eric, realizing what he was clumsily interrupting, then Jayden started to come.

All of _Fangtasia_ was awash in the sound and the feel of Jayden’s climax as he convulsed violently in Eric’s lap. A quick glance over her shoulder told Pam that the boy had come in his pants from the feel of Eric’s mouth only. His erection hadn’t been touched at all. It seemed to go on forever, all humans and vampires in the bar enjoying the sight and the feeling of the Viking plundering his human.

Eric withdrew his fangs from Jayden’s throat, smiling like a satisfied cat. Jayden slumped in Eric’s lap, his chest heaving with each labored breath. Blood trickled down his throat and into the collar of his shirt. Eric licked the fresh blood from his own lips, eyes closing briefly in pleasure.

“Is he always so public when he _feeds_?” Sookie asked.

“Almost never,” Pam replied. “This was a very special situation.”

At a summons only she could hear, Pam turned and moved to her maker’s side.

“Pam, please show Jayden to somewhere more private and give him what he needs to clean up,” Eric said, sounding for all the world like a generous host. “See that he is comfortable.”

“What? No, wait,” Jayden protested weakly, sliding slowly from Eric’s lap as Pam tugged him along. “Is that it?”

“Only for the moment,” Eric answered soothingly. “I have some distasteful business to see to. Then, I’ll join you and make good on that promise I made.”

Jayden was a little unsteady, but he followed Pam compliantly. “Will it take long,” Jayden asked over his shoulder, his tone longing.

“Not if he knows what’s good for him,” Eric replied darkly, turning his attention to the unfortunate Bill Compton.

Pam chuckled to herself, thinking of all the ways Eric was going to make Bill pay for his untimely interruption, as she led Jayden to Eric’s office.


End file.
